BAJO LA MISMA ESTRELLA (adaptación)
by lucyelise
Summary: A Emily y a Paige les gustaría tener vidas más corrientes. Algunos dirían que no han nacido con estrella, que su mundo es injusto.
1. Chapter 1

**BAJO LA MISMA ESTRELLA**

**CAPITULO I: **

A finales del invierno de mi decimoséptimo año de vida, mi madre Pam llegó a la conclusión de que estaba deprimida, seguramente porque apenas salía de casa, no veía a mis amigas, pasaba mucho tiempo en la cama, leía el mismo libro una y otra vez, casi nunca comía y dedicaba buena parte de mi abundante tiempo libre a pensar en la muerte.

Cuando leemos un folleto sobre el cáncer, una página web o lo que sea, vemos que sistemáticamente incluyen la depresión entre los efectos colaterales del cáncer. Pero en realidad la depresión no es un efecto colateral del cáncer. La depresión es un efecto colateral de estar muriéndote. (El cáncer también es un efecto colateral de estar muriéndote. La verdad es que casi todo lo es.)

Aunque mi madre creía que debía someterme a un tratamiento, así que me llevó a mi médico de cabecera, el doctor Wren Kingston, que estuvo de acuerdo en que estaba hundida en una depresión total y paralizante, que había que cambiarme la medicación y que además debía asistir todas las semanas a un grupo de apoyo.

El grupo de apoyo ponía en escena un elenco cambiante de personajes en diversos estadios de enfermedad tumoral. ¿Por qué el elenco era cambiante? Un efecto colateral de estar muriéndose. El grupo de apoyo era de lo más deprimente, por supuesto.

Se reunía cada miércoles en el sótano de una iglesia. Nos sentábamos en corro justo en medio de la cruz, donde se habrían unido las dos tablas de madera, donde habría estado el corazón de Jesús. Me di cuenta porque Ian Thomas, el líder del grupo de apoyo y la única persona en la sala que tenía más de dieciocho años, hablaba sobre el corazón de Jesús en cada puñetera reunión, y decía que nosotros, como jóvenes supervivientes del cáncer, nos sentábamos justo en el sagrado corazón de Cristo, y todo ese rollo.

En el corazón de Dios las cosas funcionaban así: los seis, o siete, o diez chicos que formábamos el grupo entrábamos a pie o en silla de ruedas, echábamos mano a un decrépito surtido de galletas y limonada, nos sentábamos en el «círculo de la confianza» y escuchábamos a Ian, que nos contaba por enésima vez la miserable y depresiva historia de su vida: que tuvo cáncer en los huevos y pensaban que se moriría, pero no se murió, y ahora aquí está, todo un adulto en el sótano de una iglesia en la ciudad que ocupa el puesto 137 de la lista de las ciudades más bonitas de Estados Unidos, divorciado, adicto a los videojuegos, casi sin amigos, que a duras penas se gana la vida explotando su pasado cancerígeno, que intenta sacarse poco a poco un máster que no mejorará sus expectativas laborales y que espera, como todos nosotros, que caiga sobre él la espada de Damocles y le proporcione el alivio del que se libró hace muchos años, cuando el cáncer le invadió los cojones, pero le dejó lo que solo un alma muy generosa llamaría vida.

¡Y TAMBIÉN VOSOTROS PODÉIS TENER ESA GRAN SUERTE!

Si nótese el sarcasmo.

Luego nos presentábamos: nombre, edad, diagnóstico y cómo estábamos en ese momento. «Me llamo Emily —dije cuando me llegó el turno—. Diecisiete años. Al principio tiroides, pero hace mucho hizo metástasis en los pulmones. Y estoy muy bien.» Una vez concluido el círculo, Ian siempre preguntaba si alguien quería compartir algo. Y entonces empezaban las pajas en grupo, y todo el mundo hablaba de pelear, luchar, vencer, retroceder y hacerse escáneres. Para ser justa con Ian debo decir que también nos dejaba hablar de la muerte, aunque la mayoría de ellos no estaban muriéndose. La mayoría de ellos llegarían a adultos, como Ian.

(Eso implica que había bastante competitividad, porque todo el mundo quería derrotar no solo el cáncer, sino también a las demás personas de la sala. Ya sé que es absurdo, pero es como cuando te dicen que tienes, pongamos por caso, un veinte por ciento de posibilidades de vivir cinco años. Entonces entran en juego las matemáticas y calculas que es una posibilidad de cada cinco… así que miras a tu alrededor y piensas lo que pensaría cualquier persona sana: «Tengo que durar más que cuatro de estos bastardos».)

Lo único positivo del grupo de apoyo era Toby, un chico de cara alargada, flacucho y con el pelo castaño y liso cayéndole sobre un ojo. Y sus ojos eran el problema. Tenía un extraño y poco frecuente cáncer de ojos. De niño le habían extirpado un ojo, y ahora llevaba unas gafas de culo de botella que hacían que sus ojos parecieran inmensos (los dos, el real y el de cristal), como si toda su cara se redujera a ese ojo falso y ese ojo verdadero, que te miraban fijamente. Por lo que pude entender en las raras ocasiones en que Toby compartió sus experiencias con el grupo, el cáncer se había reproducido y amenazaba de muerte al ojo que le quedaba.

Toby y yo nos comunicábamos casi exclusivamente con la mirada. Cada vez que alguien hablaba de dietas contra el cáncer, de esnifar aleta de tiburón molida o cosas por el estilo, me lanzaba una mirada. Yo movía ligeramente la cabeza y resoplaba a modo de respuesta.

El grupo de apoyo era una porquería, y a las pocas semanas casi tenían que llevarme a rastras.

De hecho, el miércoles que conocí a Paige McCullers había hecho todo lo posible por librarme de ir mientras veía con mi madre la tercera etapa de un maratón de doce horas de America's Nex Top Model, un reality show de la temporada anterior, sobre chicas que quieren ser modelos, que tengo que admitir que ya había visto, pero me daba igual.

Yo: Me niego a ir al grupo de apoyo.

Mi madre: Uno de los síntomas de la depresión es no tener interés en nada.

Yo: Déjame ver el reality, por favor. Es hacer algo.

Mi madre: Ver la televisión no es hacer algo.

Yo: Uf, mamá, por favor.

Mi madre: Emily, eres una adolescente. Ya no eres una niña pequeña. Tienes que salir de casa y vivir tu vida.

Yo: Si quieres que sea una adolescente, no me mandes al grupo de apoyo. Cómprame un DNI falso para que pueda ir a clubes, beber vodka y tomar marihuana.

Mi madre: Para empezar, no "tomas" marihuana.

Yo: Mira, eso lo sabría si me consiguieras un DNI falso.

Mi madre: Vas a ir al grupo de apoyo.

Yo: UGGGGHHHH.

Mi madre: Emily, te mereces una vida.

Me callé, aunque no llegaba a entender qué tenía que ver ir al grupo de apoyo con la vida. Aun así, acepté ir después de negociar mi derecho a grabar los episodios del reality que iba a perderme.

Fui al grupo de apoyo por la misma razón por la que hacía tiempo había permitido que enfermeras que solo habían estudiado un año y medio para sacarse el título me envenenaran con productos químicos de nombres exóticos: quería que mis padres estuvieran contentos. Solo hay una cosa en el mundo más jodida que tener cáncer a los diecisiete años, y es tener un hijo con cáncer.

Mi madre se paró en doble fila detrás de la iglesia a las 16.56. Fingí trastear un segundo con mi bombona de oxígeno solo para perder tiempo.

Mi madre: ¿Quieres que te la entre?

Yo: No, está bien

La bombona verde pesaba poco, y tenía un carrito de metal para arrastrarla. Me lanzaba dos litros de oxígeno por minuto a través de una cánula, un tubo transparente que se dividía en dos a la altura del cuello, me rodeaba las orejas y se introducía en mis fosas nasales. Necesitaba ese artilugio porque mis pulmones pasaban olímpicamente de ser pulmones.

Mi madre: Te quiero —me dijo cuando salí del coche.

Yo: Y yo a ti, mamá. Nos vemos a las seis.

Mi madre:¡Haz amigos! —exclamó por la ventanilla mientras me alejaba.

No quise coger el ascensor porque en el grupo de apoyo coger el ascensor significa que estás en las últimas, así que bajé por la escalera. Cogí una galleta, me llené un vaso de plástico de limonada y me di la vuelta.

Una chica me miraba fijamente.

Estaba segura de que no lo había visto antes. Como era alta y delgadamente muscular, la silla escolar de plástico en la que estaba sentada parecía de juguete.

Tenía el pelo de color rojizo, liso y corto. Parecía de mi edad, quizá un año más, y se había pegado al fondo de la silla, en una postura agresivamente pobre, con una mano medio metida en un bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Miré hacia otro lado, porque de pronto fui consciente de que iba hecha una pena. Llevaba unos vaqueros viejos que alguna vez habían sido ajustados, pero que ahora me colgaban por todas partes, y una camiseta amarilla de un grupo de música que ya no me gustaba. En cuanto al pelo, lo llevaba cortado a lo paje, y ni siquiera me había molestado en cepillármelo. Además tenía los mofletes ridículamente inflados, como una ardilla, un efecto colateral del tratamiento. Parecía una persona de proporciones normales con un globo por cabeza. Eso por no hablar de los tobillos hinchados. Pero le lancé una mirada rápida y vi que sus ojos seguían clavados en mí. Me pregunté por qué la gente lo llamaba «contacto» visual.

Ente al círculo y me senté al lado de Toby, a dos sillas de distancia de la chica. Volví a echar un vistazo, y seguía mirándome.

Déjeme decirles algo: era muy sexy. Si una persona que no es sexy te mira de arriba abajo, en el mejor de los casos te sientes incómoda, y, en el peor, te sientes agredida. Pero una persona que es sexy… en fin.

Saqué el móvil y pulsé una tecla para ver la hora: las 16.59. El circulo se completó con los infelices adolescentes de doce a dieciocho años, y entonces Ian empezó la oración de la serenidad: «Dios, concédeme serenidad para aceptar las cosas que no puedo cambiar, valor para cambiar las que puedo cambiar y sabiduría para entender la diferencia».

La chica seguía mirándome. Sentí que me ruborizaba. Al final decidí que la mejor estrategia era mirarla yo a ella. Así que la observé detenidamente mientras Ian comentaba por enésima vez que era impotente, etc., y enseguida la cosa se convirtió en una competición de miradas. Al rato la chica sonrió y desvió por fin sus ojos cafés oscuros. Cuando volvió a mirarme, alcé las cejas para darle a entender que yo había ganado.

La chica encogió los hombros. Ian siguió hasta que por fin llegó el momento de las presentaciones.

Ian: Toby, quizá te gustaría empezar hoy. Sé que estás pasando por un momento difícil.

Toby: Sí. Me llamo Toby y tengo diecisiete años. Parece que tienen que operarme dentro de dos semanas. Después de la operación me quedaré ciego. No me quejo ni nada de eso, porque sé que muchos de vosotros estáis peor, pero, bueno, en fin, ser ciego es una mierda. Aunque mi novia me ayuda, y amigos como Paige.

Señaló con la cabeza a la chica, que ahora tenía nombre.

Toby: En fin —continuó mirándose las manos, con las que había formado una especie de tipi—, no hay nada que hacer.

Ian: Puedes contar con nosotros, Toby. Vamos a decírselo a Toby, chicos. Y hablamos todos a la vez:

Todos: Puedes contar con nosotros, Toby.

El siguiente fue Michael, de doce años. Tenía leucemia. Siempre había tenido leucemia. Estaba bien. (O eso dijo, aun- que había cogido el ascensor.)

Sydney tenía dieciséis años y era lo bastante guapa para ser objeto de las miradas de la chica guapa. Era una asidua con un cáncer de apéndice que había remitido hacía mucho tiempo. Yo ni siquiera sabía que el cáncer de apéndice existía hasta que la oí nombrarlo. Dijo —como había dicho todas las veces en que yo había ido al grupo del apoyo— que se sentía fuerte, y a mí, con aquellas protuberancias que expulsaban oxígeno y me hacían cosquillas en la nariz, me pareció una burla.

Intervinieron otros cinco chicos antes de que le tocara a ella. Cuando le llegó su turno, sonrió ligeramente. Tenía una voz grave, ardiente y terriblemente sexy:

Paige: Me llamo Paige McCullers. Tengo diecisiete años. Hace un año y medio me diagnosticaron un osteosarcoma, pero estoy aquí solo porque Toby me lo ha pedido.

Ian: ¿Y cómo estás?

Paige: Muy bien. —Esbozó una sonrisa torcida—. Estoy en una montaña rusa que no hace más que subir, amigo mío.

Cuando me llegó el turno, dije:

Yo: Me llamo Emily y tengo diecisiete años. Cáncer de tiroides que ha pasado a los pulmones. Estoy bien.

La hora pasó enseguida. Se contaron peleas, batallas ganadas en guerras que sin duda se perderían. Se aferraban a la esperanza. Se habló de la familia, tanto bien como mal.

Estaban todos de acuerdo en que los amigos no lo entendían. Se derramaron lágrimas y se recibió consuelo. Ni Paige McCullers ni yo volvimos a hablar hasta que:

Ian: Paige, quizá te gustaría compartir tus miedos con el grupo.

Paige: ¿Mis miedos?

Ian: Sí.

Paige: Me da miedo el olvido- Habló sin pensárselo un segundo – Le temo como el ciego al que le da miedo la oscuridad.

Toby: No te adelantes —intervino esbozando una media sonrisa.

Paige: ¿He sido poco delicada? —preguntó—. Puedo ser bastante ciega con los sentimientos de los demás.

Toby se reía, pero Ian levantó un dedo amonestador:

Ian: Paige, por favor, sigamos contigo y con tu lucha. ¿Has dicho que te da miedo el olvido?

Paige: Sí, eso he dicho

Ian (parecía perdido): Bueno, ¿alguien quiere hablar de este tema?

Yo había dejado el instituto hacía tres años. Mis padres eran mis dos mejores amigos. Mi tercer mejor amigo era un escritor que no sabía que yo existía. Era una persona bastante tímida, de las que no levantan la mano. Pero por una vez decidí hablar. Levanté ligeramente la mano.

Ian: ¡Emily! —exclamó de inmediato con evidente alegría.

Estoy segura de que pensó que estaba empezando a abrirme y a formar parte del grupo. Miré a Paige McCullers, que me devolvió la mirada. Sus ojos eran tan oscuros que casi podías verte en ellos.

Yo: Llegará un día en que todos nosotros estaremos muertos —dije—. Todos nosotros. Llegará un día en que no quedará un ser humano que recuerde que alguna vez existió alguien o que alguna vez nuestra especie hizo algo. No quedará nadie que recuerde a Aristóteles o a Cleopatra, por no hablar de vosotros. Todo lo que hemos hecho, construido, escrito, pensado y descubierto será olvidado, y todo esto —continué, señalando a mí alrededor— habrá existido para nada. Quizá ese día llegue pronto o quizá tarde millones de años, pero, aunque sobrevivamos al desmoronamiento del sol, no sobreviviremos para siempre. Hubo tiempo antes de que los organismos tuvieran conciencia de sí mismos, y habrá tiempo después. Y si te preocupa que sea inevitable que el hombre caiga en el olvido, te aconsejo que ni lo pienses. Dios sabe que es lo que hace todo el mundo.

Aprendí estas cosas de mi anteriormente mencionada tercera mejor amiga, Alison DiLaurentis, la solitaria autora de "Un dolor imperial", el libro que yo consideraba la Biblia. Alison DiLaurentis era la única persona con la que había tropezado que: a) parecía entender qué es estar muriéndose, y b) no se había muerto.

Cuando acabé, la sala se quedó bastante rato en silencio. Observé una amplia sonrisa en la cara de Paige, no la medio sonrisita torcida de la chica que pretendía ser sexy mientras me miraba fijamente, sino su sonrisa de verdad, demasiado grande para su cara.

Paige: Maldita sea —dijo en voz baja—, tú eres algo más.

Ninguno de las dos volvimos a decir nada hasta que terminó la reunión.

Al final tuvimos que cogernos todos de las manos, y Ian empezó otra oración.

Ian: Señor Jesucristo, nos hemos reunido en Tu corazón, literalmente en Tu corazón, como supervivientes del cáncer. Tú y solo Tú nos conoces como nos conocemos a nosotros mismos. Guíanos hacia la vida y la luz en nuestra dura prueba. Te rogamos por los ojos de Toby, por la sangre de Michael y Jamie, por los huesos de Paige, por los pulmones de Emily y por la garganta de James. Te rogamos que nos cures y que podamos sentir Tu amor y Tu paz, que rebasa toda comprensión. Y no olvidamos a los queridos compañeros que se marcharon contigo: María, Maya, Joseph, Marc, Abigail, Angelina, Taylor, Gabriel…

La lista era larga. El mundo está lleno de muertos. Y mientras Ian siguió con su cantinela, leyendo la lista de una hoja de papel, porque era demasiado larga para que se la supiera de memoria, mantuve los ojos cerrados e intenté centrarme en la oración, pero sobre todo imaginaba el día en que mi nombre pasara a formar parte de esa lista, al final de todo, cuando ya todo el mundo hubiera dejado de escuchar.

Cuando Ian acabó, pronunciamos todos juntos un estúpido mantra

Todo: HOY ES EL MEJOR DÍA DE NUESTRA VIDA

Y se dio por finalizada la sesión. Paige McCullers se levantó de la silla y vino hacia mí. Su caminar era tan torcido como su sonrisa. No era mucho más alta que yo, pero se quedó a cierta distancia de mí, mirándonos a los ojos.

Paige: ¿Cómo te llamas? —me preguntó.

Yo: Emily.

Paige: Me refiero a tu nombre completo.

Yo: Ah… Emily Marie Fields.

Estaba a punto de decirme algo cuando Toby se acercó.

Paige: Espera - añadió levantando un dedo, y se volvió hacia Toby - Ha sido mucho peor de lo que decías.

Toby: Te dije que era poco prometedor

Paige: ¿Por qué pierdes el tiempo en estas cosas?

Toby: No lo sé. Quizá ayuda.

Paige se acercó a su amigo creyendo que yo no la oiría.

Paige: ¿Esta chica suele venir?

No oí el comentario de Toby, pero Paige le contestó:

Paige: Se lo diré.

Sujetó a Toby por los hombros y se separó un poco de él:

Paige: Cuéntale a Emily lo de la clínica.

Toby apoyó una mano en la mesa de la merienda y dirigió a mí su enorme ojo.

Toby: Vale. Pues que he ido a la clínica esta mañana y le he dicho a mi cirujano que prefería quedarme sordo a ciego. Y él me ha dicho: «Las cosas no funcionan así». Y yo: «Ya, ya entiendo que no funcionan así. Lo único que digo es que preferiría quedarme sordo a ciego si pudiera elegir, pero ya sé que no puedo». Y él me ha dicho: «Bueno, la buena noticia es que no vas a quedarte sordo». Y yo le he soltado: «Gracias por explicarme que mi cáncer de ojos no va a dejarme sordo. Ya veo que tengo la inmensa suerte de que una gran eminencia como usted se digne operarme».

Yo: Parece un ganador. Voy a intentar pillar un cáncer de ojos para poder conocer a ese tipo.

Toby: Te deseo suerte. Bueno, tengo que irme. Jenna está esperándome. Voy a mirarla mucho mientras pueda.

Paige: ¿Contrainsurgencia mañana?

Toby: Por supuesto.

Toby se giró y subió corriendo la escalera, de dos en dos. Paige McCullers se volvió hacia mí.

Paige: Literalmente

Yo: ¿Literalmente?

Paige: Estamos literalmente en el corazón de Jesús —añadió—. Pensaba que estábamos en el sótano de una iglesia, pero estamos literalmente en el corazón de Jesús.

Yo: Alguien debería informar a Jesús —le comenté— Vaya, puede ser peligroso almacenar en el corazón a niños con cáncer.

Paige: Se lo diría yo mismo, pero por desgracia estoy literalmente encerrado dentro de Su corazón, así que no podrá oírme.

Me reí, y ella sacudió la cabeza sin dejar de mirarme.

Yo: ¿Qué pasa?

Paige: Nada

Yo: ¿Por qué me miras así?

Paige esbozó una media sonrisa.

Paige: Porque eres hermosa. Me gusta mirar a las personas hermosas, y hace un tiempo decidí no privarme de los sencillos placeres de la vida.

Se quedó un momento en un incómodo silencio.

Paige: Bueno, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que, como bien has comentado, todo esto acabará en el olvido.

Me reí, o suspiré, o lancé una especie de bufido parecido a la tos.

Yo: No soy her… —empecé a decir.

Paige: Por supuesto que sí. Eres una preciosa chica de pelo corto que no puede evitar enamorarse…

Cada palabra seducía. Honestamente es que me volvía loca. Ni siquiera sabía que las chicas podían volverme loca...

Una chica más joven pasó por nuestro lado.

Paige: ¿Qué tal, Shana?

Shana: Hola, Paige —le contestó la chica sonriendo.

Paige: Del Memorial —me explicó.

El Memorial era el gran hospital universitario.

Paige: ¿Adónde vas tú?

Yo: Al Infantil —le contesté en voz más baja de lo que pretendía. Asintió. La conversación parecía haber terminado.- Bueno —añadí señalando ligeramente con la cabeza los escalones que nos conducían literalmente al exterior del corazón de Jesús.

Incliné el carrito para que se apoyara en las ruedas y empecé a andar.

Ella cojeó a mi lado.

Yo: Nos vemos el próximo día, ¿no?

Paige: una película

Yo: ¿Qué?

Paige: Conmigo. En mi casa

Ahora. Me detuve.

Yo: Casi no te conozco, Paige McCullers. Podrías ser una asesina en serie.

Paige (asintió): Tienes razón, Emily Fields.

Siguió andando y me dejó atrás. Caminaba con la espalda recta y se inclinaba ligeramente hacia la derecha mientras avanzaba con paso firme y seguro sobre lo que supuse que era una pierna ortopédica.

Algunas veces el osteosarcoma se te lleva una extremidad para probarte. Si le gustas, se lleva el resto. La seguí escaleras arriba, pero como subía despacio, porque a mis pulmones no se les daban bien las escaleras, iba quedándome atrás.

Llegamos al parking, fuera ya del corazón de Jesús. La brisa primaveral era algo fresca, y la luz del atardecer, de una delicadeza divina.

Mi madre todavía no había llegado, y era raro, porque casi siempre estaba esperándome cuando salía. Miré alrededor y vi que una chica morena, y con curvas había arrastrado a Toby contra la pared de piedra de la iglesia y lo besaba apasionadamente. Estaban tan cerca que oía los extraños sonidos de sus lenguas pegadas, y a Toby diciéndole «Siempre», y a la chica respondiéndole «Siempre».

De pronto Paige se detuvo a mi lado.

Paige: Son grandes creyentes de las manifestaciones públicas de afecto —murmuró.

Yo: ¿Qué es eso de «siempre»?

El ruido de lametones aumentó de volumen.

Paige: «Siempre» es su rollo. Siempre se querrán y esas cosas. Calculo que se habrán mandado la palabra «siempre» por SMS unos cuatro millones de veces en el último año, y me quedo corto.

Llegaron otros dos coches, que se llevaron a Michael y a Shana.

Ahora Paige y yo estábamos solos, observando a Toby y a Jenna, que se embalaban como si no estuvieran apoyados en un lugar de culto. La mano de Toby llego al pecho de Jenna, por encima de la blusa, manoseándola. Me preguntaba si era agradable. No lo parecía, pero decidí perdonar a Toby porque estaba quedándose ciego. Ya se sabe que los sentidos tienen que pegarse un festín mientras todavía tienen hambre.

Yo: Imagínate la última vez que vas al hospital —le dije en voz baja—. La última vez que vas a conducir un coche.

Paige: Estás matando mi vibra aquí, Emily Fields —contestó sin mirarme—. Estoy intentando contemplar el amor juvenil en todo su torpe esplendor.

Yo: Creo que está lastimándole el pecho —le comenté.

Paige: Sí, es difícil determinar si está excitándola o haciéndole una revisión de mamas.

Paige McCullers se metió la mano en un bolsillo y sacó un paquete de cigarrillos, nada menos. Lo abrió y se colocó un cigarrillo entre los labios.

Yo: ¿En serio? ¿Crees que eso es genial? ¡Oh, Dios! Acabas de arruinarlo todo.

Paige: ¿Qué cosa? —me preguntó volviéndose hacia mí muy seria. El cigarrillo, sin encender, colgaba de la comisura de sus labios.

Yo: La historia de una chica que no es poco atractiva, ni poco inteligente, ni parece tener nada malo, que me mira, me señala usos incorrectos de la literalidad, me llama hermosa y me pide que vaya a ver una película a su casa. Pero, claro, siempre tiene que haber una hamartía, y la tuya es esa…que, aunque TIENES UN PUTO CÁNCER, das dinero a una empresa a cambio de la posibilidad de tener MÁS CÁNCER, joder. Te aseguro que no poder respirar es una PUTA MIERDA. Totalmente frustrante. Totalmente.

Paige: ¿Una hamartía? —me preguntó. El cigarrillo, todavía entre sus labios, le tensaba la mandíbula. Desgraciadamente, tenía una mandíbula preciosa.

Yo: Un error fatal —le aclaré apartándome de ella.

Me dirigí hacia el bordillo de la acera y dejé a Paige detrás de mí. En ese momento oí que un coche arrancaba al final de la calle. Era mi madre. Fijo que había estado esperando a que hiciera amigos. Sentía crecer en mí una extraña mezcla de decepción y molestia.

La verdad es que ni siquiera sabía lo que sentía, solo que era muy fuerte, y quería golpear a Paige McCullers y también cambiarme los pulmones por otros que no pasaran olímpicamente de ser pulmones. Estaba en el bordillo de la acera con mis Converse, los grilletes en forma de bombona de oxígeno en el carrito, a mi lado, y en cuanto mi madre se acercó, sentí que me cogían de la mano. Me solté, pero me giré hacia ella.

Paige: Los cigarrillos no te matan si no los enciendes —me dijo mientras mi madre se acercaba al bordillo—. Y nunca he encendido uno. Mira, es una metáfora: te colocas el arma asesina entre los dientes, pero no le concedes el poder de matarte.

Yo: Una metáfora —añadí dudando.

Mi madre estaba ya esperándome.

Paige: Una metáfora -me repitió

Yo: Decides lo que haces en función de su connotación metafórica… —le contesté.

Paige: Por supuesto - me contestó con una sonrisa tonta, de oreja a oreja- Soy una gran aficionada a las metáforas, Emily Fields.

Me giré hacia el coche y di unos golpecitos en la ventanilla, hasta que bajó.

Yo: Voy a ver una peli con Paige McCullers -le dije a mi madre- Grábame los siguientes capítulos del maratón del reality, por favor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo II**

Paige McCullers conducía horriblemente. Si paraba o arrancaba, todo sucedía con una tremenda SACUDIDA. Volaba contra el cinturón del asiento de su camioneta Toyota cada vez que frenaba, y mi cuello caía hacia atrás cada vez que apretaba el acelerador. Podría haber estado nerviosa, con estar sentada en el auto de una extraña en camino a su casa, profundamente consciente de que mis pulmones de mierda complican los esfuerzos de defenderme de ataques no deseados, pero su manera de conducir era tan asombrosamente pobre que no podía pensar en nada más.

Habíamos conducido por lo menos por un kilómetro y medio en un silencio irregular antes de que…

Paige: Suspendí el examen de conducción tres veces.

Yo: No te creo.

Paige (se rió, asintiendo): Bueno, no puedo sentir presión en la vieja prótesis, y no puedo cogerle el tiro a conducir con el pie izquierdo. Mis médicos dicen que la mayoría de los amputados pueden conducir sin problema, pero... sí. Yo no. De cualquier manera, fui por mi cuarta prueba de conducción, y es como termina de esta manera —A casi un kilómetro frente a nosotros, una luz se puso roja. Paige hundió los frenos, lanzándome contra la abrazadera triangular del cinturón de seguridad—. Lo siento. Juro por Dios que estoy tratando de ser suave. Bien, entonces de todos modos, al final de la prueba, creí que fallaría totalmente de nuevo, pero el instructor fue como, "Tu manera de conducir es desagradable, pero no es técnicamente insegura"

Yo: No estoy segura de que concuerde —dije—. Sospecho del Beneficio por Cáncer. —El Beneficio por Cáncer son las pequeñas cosas que los chicos con cáncer obtienen y que los chicos "regulares" no: pelotas de baloncesto firmadas por héroes deportivos, pases libres para entregar la tarea tarde, licencia de conducción no ganadas, etc.

Paige: Sip.

La luz se volvió verde. Me aseguré. Paige hundió el acelerador.

Yo: Sabes que han inventado controles manuales para personas que no pueden usar sus piernas

Paige: Sí. Quizás algún día - Suspiró en una manera que me hizo preguntarme si estaba confiada en la existencia de ese algún día. Sé que el osteosarcoma es altamente curable, pero aun así.

Hay un número de maneras de establecer las expectativas aproximadas de supervivencia de alguien sin preguntar en realidad. Yo usé el clásico.

Yo: Entonces, ¿estás en la escuela? —Generalmente, tus padres te sacan de la escuela en algún punto si esperan que lo arruines

Paige: Sí —dijo—. Estoy en Rosewood High School. Sin embargo, voy un año atrasada, estoy en segundo año. ¿Tú?

Consideré mentir. A nadie le gusta un cadáver, después de todo. Pero al final dije la verdad.

Yo: No, mis padres me retiraron hace tres años.

Paige: ¿Tres años? —preguntó asombrado.

Le conté a Paige sobre la idea general de mi milagro: diagnosticada con cáncer de tiroides Estado IV cuando tenía trece. No le conté que el diagnostico llegó tres meses después de que tuve mi primer período. Como: ¡Felicidades! Eres una mujer. Ahora muere. Era, como nos dijeron, incurable.

Tuve una cirugía llamada disección radical del cuello, que es tan placentera como suena. Luego radiación. Luego trataron con un poco de quimio para mis tumores pulmonares. Los tumores se redujeron, luego crecieron. Para entonces, tenía catorce. Mis pulmones empezaron a llenarse con agua. Yo estaba luciendo bastante muerta: mis manos y pies hinchados, mi piel agrietada, mis labios estaban perpetuamente azules.

Ellos consiguieron esta droga que hace que no te sientas tan completamente aterrorizada sobre el hecho de que no puedes respirar, y tuve un montón de esta fluyendo hacia mí a través de un catéter, y más de una docena de otras drogas más. Pero aun así, hay una cierta incomodidad en ahogarse, particularmente cuando se produce en el transcurso de varios meses.

Finalmente terminé en la UCI con neumonía, y mi mamá se arrodilló al lado de mi cama y dijo: "¿Estás lista, cariño?" y le dije que estaba lista, mi papá simplemente siguió diciéndome que me amaba en esta voz que no estaba rompiéndose tanto como ya estaba rota, y seguí diciéndole que también lo amaba, estaban sosteniéndose de las manos, y no pude recuperar el aliento, mis pulmones estaban actuando desesperados, haciéndome jadear, sacándome de la cama para tratar de encontrar una posición que les pudiera llevar aire, y estaba avergonzada por su desesperación, disgustada porque simplemente no lo dejaran ir, y recuerdo a mi mamá diciéndome que estaba bien, que iba a estar bien, que estaría bien, y mi padre tratando tan fuerte de no sollozar que cuando lo hacía, que era regularmente, era un terremoto. Y recuerdo no querer estar despierta.

Todos pensaron que estaba acabada, pero mi médico Wren logró sacar algo del fluido de mis pulmones, y poco después los antibióticos que me habían dado para la neumonía hicieron efecto. Me desperté y pronto empecé uno de esos tratamientos experimentales que son famosos en la República de Cáncervania por No Funcionar.

La droga era Phalanxifor, esta molécula diseñada para atacar por sí misma las células cancerígenas y disminuir su crecimiento. No funcionaba en cerca del setenta por ciento de las personas. Pero funcionó en mí. Los tumores se redujeron.Y siguieron reduciéndose. ¡Muy bien, Phalanxifor!

En los pasados dieciocho meses, mi metástasis apenas ha crecido, dejándome con pulmones que apestan en ser pulmones pero que podrían, posiblemente, luchar durante un tiempo indefinido con la ayuda de oxígeno y Phalanxifor diario.

Es cierto que, mi Milagro Cancerígeno sólo había resultado en un poco de tiempo comprado. Todavía no sabía el tamaño de ese poco. Pero cuando le dije a Paige McCullers, pinté la situación lo más rosa posible, embelleciendo lo milagroso del milagro.

Paige: Entonces ahora vas a volver a la escuela

Yo: En realidad no puedo—expliqué—, porque ya obtuve mi GED. Entonces estoy tomando clases en MCC (Que era nuestra universidad local)

Paige: Una chica universitaria —dijo, asintiendo—. Eso explica el aura de sofisticación.

Me sonrío. Empujé la parte superior de su brazo juguetonamente. Pude sentir el músculo justo bajo la piel, todo terso y sorprendente. Hicimos un giro que hizo chirriar las ruedas hacia una subdivisión con paredes de estuco de casi tres metros de altas. Su casa era la primera a la izquierda. Una colonial de dos pisos. Nos detuvimos en su camino de entrada

La seguí al interior. Una placa de madera en la entrada estaba grabada en cursiva con las palabras "Hogar Es Donde Está El Corazón", y la casa entera resultó estar adornada con tales observaciones. "Los Buenos Amigos Son Difíciles de Encontrar" e "Imposibles de Olvidar" decía una ilustración sobre el perchero. "El Verdadero Amor Nace de Tiempos Difíciles" prometía una almohada tejida en el antiguo mobiliario de su sala de estar.

Paige (me vio leyendo): Mis padres los llaman Estímulos —explicó—. Están por todas partes.

Su mamá y papá le llamaban P.G. Estaban haciendo enchiladas en la cocina, un pedazo de vidriera en el fregadero decía en letras burbujeantes "La Familia es Para Siempre". Su mamá estaba poniendo pollo en tortillas, que su papá después envolvía y ponía en un sartén de vidrio. No parecieron demasiados sorprendidos por mi llegada, lo que tenía sentido: El hecho de que Paige me hiciera sentir especial no necesariamente indica que era especial.

Quizás traía a casa a una chica diferente cada noche para mostrarle películas y animarla.

Paige: Ésta es Emily Fields —dijo, como a manera de presentación.

Yo: Sólo Emily

Papá de Paige: ¿Cómo va todo, Emily?- Era alto y delgado en una manera en que las personas mayores usualmente no lo eran.

Yo: Bien

Papá de Paige: ¿Cómo estuvo el Grupo de Apoyo de Toby?

Paige: Fue increíble - respondió con falso entusiasmo

Mamá de Paige: ¿Eres comediante ahora?

Paige: Emily, ¿lo disfrutas?- Me detuve un segundo, tratando de averiguar si mi respuesta debería ser calibrada a complacer a Paige o a sus padres.- La mayoría de las personas son verdaderamente amables

Papá de Paige: Eso es exactamente lo que encontramos con las familias en el Memorial cuando estuvimos en medio de éste con el tratamiento de PG. Todos fueron tan amables. Fuertes, también. En los días más oscuros, el Señor pone a las mejores personas en tu vida.

Paige: Rápido, dame una almohada y algo de hilo porque esto necesita ser un estímulo- Su papá pareció un poco enojado, pero entonces Paige envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su papá y dijo: Sólo estoy bromeando, papá. Me gustan los jodidos estímulos. De verdad. Simplemente no puedo admitirlo porque soy una adolescente.

Su papá puso los ojos en blanco con una media sonrisa.

Mamá de Paige: ¿Te vas a unir a nosotros para cenar, espero? —preguntó su mamá. Era pequeña y morena, y vagamente tímida

Yo: ¿Supongo?. Tengo que estar en casa a las diez. ¿Además yo no, um, como carne?

Mamá de Paige: No hay problema. Haremos algunos vegetarianos —dijo.

Paige: ¿Los animales son demasiado lindos?

Yo: Quiero minimizar el número de muertes de las que soy responsable

Paige abrió su boca para responder pero luego se detuvo. Su mamá llenó el silencio.

Mamá de Paige: Bueno, creo que es genial.

Hablaron conmigo por un rato sobre cómo las enchiladas eran las Famosas Enchiladas McCullers y no debía perdérmelas, y sobre cómo el toque de queda de PG también era a las diez, y cómo estaban intrínsecamente desconfiados de cualquiera que le diera a sus hijos toques de queda diferentes a las diez, y si estaba en la escuela

Paige: "es una estudiante de universidad",—y cómo el clima era verdadera y absolutamente extraordinario para marzo, y cómo en primavera todas las cosas son nuevas, y ellos ni siquiera me preguntaron una vez sobre el oxígeno o mi diagnóstico, que fue raro y maravilloso, y luego

Paige: Emily y yo vamos a ver una película

Papá de Paige: El televisor de la sala es tuyo para que la veas

Paige: Creo que en realidad vamos a verla en el sótano.

Papá de Paige (rió): Buen intento. Sala.

Paige: Pero quiero mostrarle a Emily Fields el sótano

Yo: Sólo Emily

Papá de Paige: Entonces muéstrale a "Sólo Emily" el sótano y luego vuelve arriba y mira tu película en la sala.

Paige hinchó sus mejillas, se balanceó sobre su pierna, y retorció las caderas, tirando hacia adelante la prótesis.

Paige: Bien —murmuró.

La seguí abajo por las escaleras alfombradas a una enorme habitación en el sótano. Un estante al nivel de mis ojos alcanzaba a rodear toda la habitación, y estaba relleno sólidamente con recuerdos de natación: docenas de trofeos. También había muchas fotos firmadas y zapatillas.

Paige: Solía practicar natación —explicó.

Yo: Debiste haber sido bastante buena.

Paige: No era mala, pero todos los zapatos y fotos son "Beneficios del Cáncer".

Ella se dirigió a la televisión, donde un enorme montón de DVD ́S y videojuegos estaban organizados en una forma vaga de pirámide. Se inclinó por la cintura y tomó una película.

Paige: Era, como, el prototipo de chica blanca atleta. Trataba de resucitar el arte perdido del estilo libre, pero entonces un día estaba practicando mis tiempos, en la piscina de la escuela sola. De repente, no podía entender por qué estaba metódicamente tomando el tiempo en el que cruzaba la piscina. Parecía la cosa más estúpida que podría estar haciendo. De todos modos, por mucho tiempo, seguí hundiéndome y tomando aire, mientras llegaba de un lado a otro. Llegué a mi mejor de todos los tiempos, pero a medida que seguía, lo sentía más y más estúpido. Y luego, por alguna razón me puse a pensar en vallas. ¿Estás bien?

Había tomado asiento en la esquina de su cama sin hacer. No estaba tratando de ser sugerente ni nada; sólo me cansé un poco cuando me tuve que mantener de pie mucho tiempo. Estuve de pie en la sala de estar y luego había habido escaleras, y luego más estar de pie, que era estar mucho de pie para mí, y no quería desmayarme o algo así. Era un poco una dama victoriana, sabia en desmayos.

Yo: Estoy bien. Sólo escuchando. ¿Corredores de vallas?

Paige: Sí, corredores de vallas. No sé por qué. Comencé a pensar acerca de ellos realizando sus carreras con vallas, y saltando por encima de estos objetos totalmente arbitrarios que habían sido fijados en su camino. Y me preguntaba si los corredores alguna vez pensaban, tú sabes, esto sería más rápido si sólo nos deshiciéramos de los obstáculos.

Yo: ¿Esto fue antes de tu diagnóstico? —pregunté.

Paige: Bien, bien, estaba eso, también. —Sonrió con la mitad de su boca—. El día de los existencialmente tensos tiempos en el que cruzaba la piscina, fue casualmente también mi último día con ambas piernas. Tuve un fin de semana entre el momento en que se programó la amputación y cuando ocurrió. Mi pequeña visión propia de lo que Toby está pasando.

Asentí. Me gustaba Paige McCullers. Realmente, realmente, realmente me gustaba. Me gustó la forma en que su historia terminó con otra persona. Me gustaba su voz. Me gustó que tomara tiempos en existencialmente tensos. Me gustaba que era un profesor titular en el Departamento de Sonrisas Ligeramente Torcidas con una doble especialidad en el Departamento de tener una Voz que Hacia que Mi Piel Se Sintiera Más Como Piel.

Yo: ¿Tienes hermanos?

Paige: ¿Eh? — Parecía un poco distraída

Yo: Dijiste eso de ver jugar a los niños

Paige: Oh, sí, no. Tengo sobrinos, de mis medias hermanas. Pero son mayores. Tienen como... PAPÁ ¿CUÁNTOS AÑOS TIENEN JENNY Y DANI?

Papá de Paige: ¡Veintiocho años!

Paige: Tienen como veintiocho. Ellas viven en Chicago. Ambas están casadas con tipos abogados muy elegantes. O tipos banqueros. No puedo recordar. ¿Tienes hermanos?

Negué con la cabeza.

Paige: Entonces, ¿cuáles tu historia? —Preguntó, sentándose a mi lado a una distancia segura.

Yo: Ya te dije mi historia. Me diagnosticaron cuando...

Paige: No, no tú historia de cáncer. Tú historia. Intereses, aficiones, pasiones, extraños fetiches, etcétera.

Yo: Um

Paige: No me digas que eres una de esas personas que se convierte en su enfermedad. Conozco a tanta gente así. Es desalentador. Como que, el cáncer es el negocio en crecimiento, ¿verdad? Lo que toman las personas sobre negocios. Pero seguro no has permitido que esto tenga éxito antes de tiempo

Se me ocurrió que tal vez lo había hecho. Luché con la forma de lanzarme a Paige McCullers, que entusiasmo aceptar, y en el silencio que siguió, se me ocurrió que no era muy interesante.

Yo: Soy poco extraordinaria.

Paige: Rechazo eso totalmente. Piensa en algo que te gusta. La primera cosa que venga a tu mente.

Yo: Um. ¿Leer?

Paige: ¿Qué lees?

Yo: Todo. Desde, como, romance repugnante a la ficción pretenciosa a la poesía. Lo que sea

Paige: ¿Escribes poesía, también?

Yo: No. No escribo.

Paige: ¡Ahí! - Casi gritó - Emily Fields, eres la única adolescente en Estados Unidos que prefiere leer poesía a escribirla. Esto me dice mucho. Lees una gran cantidad de libros con G mayúscula, ¿no?

Yo: ¿Supongo?

Paige: ¿Cuál es tu favorito?

Yo: Um —dije. Mi libro favorito, por un amplio margen, era "Una Aflicción Imperial", pero no me gustaba decirle a la gente al respecto. A veces, lees un libro y te llena con este fervor evangélico raro, y te convences de que el mundo destrozado nunca se pondrá de nuevo junto a menos que y hasta que todos los seres humanos lean el libro. Y luego están los libros como "Una Aflicción Imperial", de los que no puedes decirle a la gente, libros tan especiales y raros, y tuyos que la publicidad de tu afecto se siente como una traición. Ni siquiera era que el libro fuera tan bueno ni nada; era sólo que la autora, Alison DiLaurentis, parecía entenderme de maneras extrañas e imposibles. "Una Aflicción Imperial" era mi libro, en la forma en que mi cuerpo era mi cuerpo y mis pensamientos eran mis pensamientos.

Aun así, le dije a Paige:

Yo: Mi libro favorito es probablemente, sea "Una Aflicción Imperial"

Paige: ¿Tiene zombis?

Yo: No

Paige: ¿Tropas de asalto?

Yo (negué con la cabeza): No es esa clase de libro

Paige sonrió.

Paige: Voy a leer este libro terrible con el título aburrido que no contiene tropas de asalto, —prometió, y de inmediato me sentí como que no debería haberle dicho al respecto. Paige se dio la vuelta a una pila de libros debajo de su mesa de noche. Tomó un libro de bolsillo y una pluma. A medida que escribía una inscripción en la página del título, dijo—. Todo lo que pido a cambio es que tú leas esta novela brillante y obsesiva de mi videojuego favorito.

Levantó el libro, que se llamaba "El Precio del Amanecer". Me eché a reír y lo tomé. Nuestras manos quedaron liadas juntas en la transferencia de libro, y luego estaba tomando mi mano.

Paige: Fría —dijo, presionando con un dedo mi muñeca pálida.

Yo: No tan fría como bajo oxigenada

Paige: Me encanta cuando me hablas de forma médica —dijo. Se puso de pie, y me llevó con ella, no soltó mi mano hasta que llegamos a las escaleras

Vimos la película con varias pulgadas de sofá entre nosotros. Hice la cosa totalmente de la escuela media donde puse mi mano en el sofá a mitad de camino entre nosotros para hacerle saber que estaba bien sostenerla, pero ella no lo intentó.

Después de una hora en la película, los padres de Paige entraron y nos sirvieron las enchiladas, que nos comimos en el sofá, y eran bastante deliciosas.

Continuamos viendo la película y en los créditos finales, dijo:

Paige: Bastante genial, ¿eh?

Yo: Bastante genial —estuve de acuerdo, aunque no lo fue, en realidad.

Era una especie de película de chico, aunque ella no lo era, resultaba obvio que estaba bastante atraída a todo ello: videojuegos y películas de acción. No sé por qué esperaba que me guste ese tipo de películas, después de pasar unos minutos con ella definitivamente no esperaba que le guste las películas de princesas.

Yo: Debo llegar a casa. Clase en la mañana

Me senté en el sofá por un momento mientras Paige buscaba sus llaves. Su madre se sentó junto a mí y dijo:

Mamá de Paige: Me encanta esta, ¿a ti no?

Supongo que había estado mirando hacia el estímulo encima de la televisión, un dibujo de un ángel con el título "Sin Dolor, ¿cómo podríamos conocer la alegría?"

Esta es una vieja discusión en el campo del pensamiento sobre el sufrimiento, y su estupidez y falta de sofisticación pueden ser sondeados por siglos, pero basta decir que la existencia del brócoli no afectará en modo alguno el sabor del chocolate.

Yo: Sí. Una idea maravillosa.

Conduje el automóvil de Paige a casa con ella controlando las estaciones, me hizo escuchar un par de canciones que le gustaban de una banda llamada El Brillo, y fueron buenas canciones, pero como no las conocía aún, no eran tan buenas para mí como lo eran para ella.

Seguí mirando a su pierna, o el lugar donde su pierna había estado, tratando de imaginar cómo lucia la pierna falsa. No quería darle importancia, pero lo hice un poco.

Ella probablemente se preocupaba por mi oxígeno. Rechazos de enfermedad. Me enteré hace mucho tiempo, y sospechaba que Paige lo había hecho, también. A medida que me detuve delante de mi casa, Paige apagó la radio. El aire se espesaba. Probablemente estaba pensando en darme un beso, y yo estaba sin duda pensando en besarla. Preguntándome si también lo quería. Besé chicos y chicas, pero había pasado mucho tiempo. Pre-milagro.

Puse el automóvil en neutral y la miré. Era realmente hermosa.

Paige: Emily Fields —dijo, mi nombre nuevo y mejor en su voz—. Ha sido un verdadero placer conocerte.

Yo: Lo mismo, Srta. McCuller —dije.

Sentí vergüenza mirándola. No podía igualar la intensidad de sus ojos cafés.

Paige: ¿Puedo verte de nuevo?—preguntó. Había un entrañable nerviosismo en su voz.

Yo (sonreí): Claro.

Paige: ¿Mañana?

Yo: Paciencia, pequeña saltamontes —aconsejé—. No quieres parecer demasiado ansiosa.

Paige: Correcto, por eso dije mañana —dijo—. Quiero volver a verte esta noche. Pero estoy dispuesta a esperar toda la noche y gran parte de mañana.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

Paige: Lo digo en serio.

Yo: Ni siquiera me conoces.

Tomé el libro de la consola central

Yo: ¿Qué tal si te llamo cuando termine esto?

Paige: Pero ni siquiera tienes mi número de teléfono

Yo: Tengo la firme sospecha de que lo escribiste en el libro.

Ella (estalló en esa sonrisa tonta): Y estás diciendo que no nos conocemos….


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO III**

Me quedé levantada hasta tarde leyendo "El Precio del Amanecer". Alerta de spoiler: El precio del amanecer es sangre. No era una "Aflicción Imperial", sino que el protagonista, el sargento Max Mayhem, era vagamente simpático a pesar de matar, con mi cuenta a 118 individuos en 284 páginas.

Así que me levanté tarde la mañana siguiente, el miércoles. La política de mi madre es de nunca levantarme, porque uno de los requerimientos de personas enfermas profesionales es de dormir mucho, así que estaba confundida al principio cuando me desperté con un sobresalto con sus manos en mis hombros.

Mamá: Son casi las diez

Yo: Durmiendo peleo contra el cáncer—bromee—.Estuve hasta tarde leyendo

Mamá: Debió haber sido un buen libro —dijo mientras ella se arrodillaba al lado de la cama y me desenroscaba de mi largo concentrador de oxígeno, al cual llamaba Phillip, porque como que se parecía a un Phillip. Mi madre me conectó a un tanque portátil y me recordó que tenía clase.

Mamá: ¿Esa chica te lo dio?- Preguntó de la nada.

Yo: ¿Por eso, te refieres al herpes?

Mamá: Eres demasiado —dijo sin gracia—. El libro, Em. Me refiero al libro.

Yo: Sí, ella me dio el libro

Mamá: Puedo decir que le gustas—dijo con las cejas levantadas, como si esta observación requiriera de algún instinto maternal único.

Me encogí de hombros

Mamá: Te dije que el grupo de apoyo iba a valer la pena.

Yo: ¿Te quedaste esperando afuera todo el tiempo?

Mamá: Sí. Traje un poco de papeles de la oficina. De todas maneras, es momento de enfrentar el día, jovencita.

Yo: Mamá. Dormir. Pelea. Contra. El. Cáncer.

Mamá: Lo sé, amor, pero hay una clase que atender. Además hoy es... —El júbilo en la voz de mi mamá era evidente.

Yo: ¿Miércoles?

Mamá: ¿De verdad lo olvidaste?

Yo: ¿Tal vez?

Mamá: Es miércoles, ¡Marzo veintinueve!—Ella básicamente gritó, con una sonrisa demente en su cara.

Yo: ¡Estas muy entusiasmada por conocer la fecha! —grité en respuesta.

Mamá: ¡EMILY! ¡ES TU TRIGESIMO TERCER MEDIO CUMPLEAÑOS!

Yo: Ohhhhhh

Mi madre estaba súper metida en la maximización de las celebraciones. ¡ES EL DÍA DEL ÁRBOL! ¡VAMOS A ABRAZARLO Y COMER TARTA! ¡COLON LE TRAJÓ VIRUELA A LOS NATIVOS; ¡TODOS DEBERÍAMOS RECORDAR LA OCASIÓN CON UN PICNIC!, etc.

Yo: Bueno, feliz trigésimo tercer medio cumpleaños para mí

Mamá: ¿Qué quieres hacer en tu día muy especial?

Yo; ¿Venir a casa desde clase y establecer el record mundial de número de episodios vistos consecutivamente de Top Chef?

Mamá se estiró hacia esta plataforma por encima de mi cama y agarró a Bluie, el oso de peluche azul que había tenido desde que era, como, de una época en que era socialmente aceptable el nombrar a los amigos por su color.

Mamá: ¿No quieres ir a ver una película con Spencer, Aria o Hanna o alguien? —Quienes eran mis amigas. Esa era una idea.

Yo: Claro—dije—.Le enviaré un mensaje de texto a Hanna y veré si quiere ir al centro comercial o algo luego de la escuela.

Mi madre sonrió, abrazando el oso contra su estómago.

Mamá: ¿Sigue siendo genial ir al centro comercial?

Yo: Tomo mucho de orgullo al no saber que es genial

Le envié un mensaje de texto a Hanna, tomé una ducha, me vestí, y luego mi madre me llevó hasta la Universidad. Mi clase era literatura americana, una lectura sobre Frederick Douglass en un auditorio casi vacío, y era increíblemente difícil el quedarse despierto.

A los cuarenta minutos de los noventa que son la clase, Hanna me respondió.

TEXT: _Increíble. Feliz medio cumpleaños. ¿Castleton a las 3:00?._

Casi inmediatamente llego otro mensaje

TEXT: _Les aviso a las chicas?_

Luego de penarlo por un momento le respondí:

TEXT: _Suena bien. Estaré en el patio de comidas._

Mi madre me llevó directamente de la escuela a la librería al lado del centro comercial, donde compre ambos "Midnigt Dawny Requiem de Mayhem", las dos primeras secuelas del "Precio del Amanecer", y luego caminé hacia el gran patio de comidas y compre Cocacola dietética.

Eran las é a esos chicos jugando en el barco del pirata dentro del patio del recreo mientras leía. Había este túnel por el que estos dos chicos seguían arrastrándose a través una y otra vez y parecía que nunca se iban a cansar, lo que me hizo pensar en Paige McCullers.

Mi madre también estaba en la plaza de comidas, sola, sentada en una esquina donde pensó que no la iba a ver, con un sándwich de solomillo y queso y leyendo algunos papeles. Probablemente, cosas médicas. El papeleo del trabajo había terminado.

A las 3:02 precisamente, noté a Hanna caminando con confianza pasando el Wok house. Me vio en el momento en que levanté mi mano, mostrando sus blancos dientes, y se dirigió hacia mí.

Llevaba un abrigo largo hasta la rodilla de color carbón que se ajustaba perfectamente y gafas de sol que dominaban su rostro. Las levantó hacia la parte de arriba de su cabeza y se agachó para abrazarme.

Hanna: Em, ¿Cómo estás?

Conozco a Hanna desde los 5 años aproximadamente, solíamos jugar a menudo mucho antes del cáncer, junto a Spencer y Aria, y a pesar de ser muy diferentes las cuatro siempre nos complementábamos de una forma muy especial, ellas estuvieron conmigo siempre y aunque deje la escuela eso no impidió reuniones como las de ahora.

Hanna tenía un hermoso rostro en forma de corazón complementado con penetrantes ojos azules de bebé, labios carnosos y sonrisa con hoyuelos. Ella tiene un marco curvilíneo con esbeltas y bien torneadas piernas. Su piel es blanca como la leche y rosa que resume su personalidad inocente y juguetona.

Hanna es ingeniosa, atrevida y algo picara, rozando lo descarado, pero también inocente, cariñosa y atenta. Ella siempre suele meterse en problemas a causa de su naturaleza impulsiva y rebelde.

Yo: Estoy bien. ¿Cómo estás tú?

Hanna: Ya ni siquiera lo sé. Aria está en camino y Spencer dijo que estaría a las 3:32

Aria siempre llega tarde, de alguna manera se las arregla para tener un millón de problemas antes de llegar a tiempo, mientras que Spencer constantemente equilibraba entre muchas actividades, tales como pasantías, trabajo de caridad, ser parte del equipo de hockey sobre césped, y los clubes después de la escuela, así que necesitaba ser programada hasta el último minuto.

Hanna: ¿Eso es de dieta? – pregunto de pronto señalando el vaso

Asentí y se la di. Ella tomó un sorbo a través de la pajita.

Hanna: Desearía que estuvieras en la escuela estos días. Muchos de los chicos se han convertido en absolutamente comestibles... bueno las chicas tampoco están mal - bromeo

Yo: Oh, ¿sí? ¿Cómo quiénes? —pregunté.

Ella procedió a nombrar cinco chicos y chicas con los que estuvimos en la elemental y escuela media, pero no podía acordarme de ellos.

Hanna: He estado saliendo con Caleb Rivers por un tiempo—dijo—, pero no creo que dure... aunque en verdad me gusta mucho, es solo que somos muy diferentes… pero bueno basta de hablar de mi ¿Qué hay de Nuevo en el Emilyverso?

Yo(sonriendo): Nada, realmente…

Me disponía a contarle sobre el grupo de apoyo cuando una agitada morena con mechos rosados y de ojos color miel, vestida con un vestido morado corto que dejaba ver sus piernas muy trabajadas y unos tacones los suficientemente altos para cubrir su baja estatura, llegó hasta nosotros hablando apresuradamente disculpándose por la tardanza. Ella era Aria Montgomery.

Aria: Lo siento me demoré en clase y luego no encontraba mis llaves

Mientras tomaba aire, aprovecho para acercarse y nos saludó con un abrazo. La personalidad de Aria resulta muy curiosa pues a pesar de su baja estatura es una persona de temer, pues aunque es amable, puede ser muy protectora de aquellos a quienes quiere.

Yo: Tranquila Aria

Hanna: Si no te preocupes no es algo que no esperábamos

Aria: ¿Qué significa eso exactamente?

Se hizo un silencio antes de que estalláramos en carcajadas, pues las tres estábamos conscientes de ese mal hábito de Aria, esta solo se encogió de hombros y se sentó

Aria: ¿Cómo están?

Y aunque la pregunta fue lanzada para la dos, sabía que me lo preguntaba a mí así que aclare mi garganta y musite

Yo: Todo bien ¿y tú?

Aria: Bien creo. Terminé con Noel

Yo: bueno eso es….

Hanna: Una grandiosa noticia- me interrumpió- realmente él es un completo idiota

Aria: Si, bueno

Continuamos hablando algunos minutos sobre los defectos interminables del ahora ex novio de Aria, cuando a las 3:32 exactamente apreció Spencer Hastings, caminando muy elegantemente hacia nosotras, es imposible que Spencer no cause impresión, pues su presencia es suficiente para llamar la atención de los presentes. De cara muy delgada complementado con pómulos salientes, labios delgados y ojos almendrados oscuros, tiene cabello largo marrón con ondas. Spencer tiene una figura muy delgada y atlética por jugar hockey sobre hierba, tenis y otros deportes que mantienen su imagen y la figura intacta.

Si tuviera que describir Spencer Hastings, probablemente diría que ella es muy inteligente, obsesiva hacia sus metas, y muy rica, es muy segura de sí misma, calculadora y se ponía de pie ante cualquiera cuando nadie más puede, mostrando su determinación y coraje. Aunque puede ser muy mandona e intimidante.

Nos saludó con un abrazo y procedió a las preguntas de rutina, pues veras de todas mis amigas Spencer es siempre la que hace referencia al cáncer, pues ni Hanna ni Aria tocan el tema e intentan llevar las reuniones lo más "ordinario" posible pero no Spencer Hastings

Spencer: ¿Cómo estás?

Yo: bien

Spencer: ¿La salud está bien?

Yo: Lo mismo, ¿creo?

Spencer: como se llama la nueva medicina

Yo: Phalanxifor – respondí sin entusiasmo

Spencer: Phalanxifor, exacto, leí mucho sobre ello funciona perfecto en ti así que estarás estable —dijo ella con su acostumbrado tono como si recitara un texto medico

Hanna (siempre entusiasta, sonriendo): Así que vivirás por siempre, ¿verdad?

Yo: Probablemente no para siempre—dije.

Hanna: Pero básicamente—dijo—.

Spencer; ¿Qué más hay de nuevo?

Pensé en decirles que estaba viendo a una chica, también, o al menos que había visto una película con una, sólo porque sabía que las iba a sorprender y maravillar que alguien tan desaliñada, torpe y raquítica como yo podría brevemente ganarse el afecto de alguien.

Pero no tenía mucho que decir, así que solo me encogí de hombros.

Spencer: ¿Que en el cielo es eso? - preguntó, gesticulando hacia el libro.

Yo: Oh, es ciencia ficción. Me he metido en eso. Es una saga.

Hanna: Estoy alarmada. ¿Deberíamos ir de compras?

Mientras Aria se encogía de hombros, Spencer simplemente rodaba los ojos y yo no podía menos que sonreír.

Fuimos a esta tienda de zapatos. Como si estuviéramos comprando, Hanna siguió escogiendo todos esos tacones de dedos abiertos para mí y diciendo.

Hanna: Estos podrían lucir lindos en ti

Lo que me recordó que Hanna nunca usó tacones de dedos abiertos ya que odiaba sus pies porque sentía que su segundo dedo era muy largo, como si el segundo dedo fuera la ventana al alma o algo así.

Por eso cuando apunté a un par de sandalias que quedarían bien con su tono de piel, ella estaba como

Hanna: sí, pero... —

Ese pero era un, pero van a exponer mis horribles segundos dedos en público, antes de que pudiera decir algo, Spencer me interrumpió expresando lo que todas pensabamos:

Spencer: Hanna, eres la única persona que he conocido que tiene dismorfia de dedo específica

A lo que estallamos en carcajadas las tres mientras Hanna nos miraba confundida

Hanna:¿Qué es eso?

Spencer (con su típico tono de voz): Ya sabes, como cuando te miras en el espejo y lo que ves no es lo que realmente hay

Hanna: Oh. Oh—dijo—.¿Te gustan estos?

Me pregunto directamente, veras la situación con Hanna es que muy a menudo se distrae con facilidad, levantó un par de unos lindos pero no espectaculares Mary Janes, y asentí, encontró su talla y se los probó, paseándose de arriba abajo por el pasillo, observando sus pies en los espejos de ángulo hasta la rodilla.

Aria caminaba entre las estanterías y veía los zapatos de pronto agarró un par de zapatos con tiras, de prostituta y dijo:

Aria: ¿Acaso es posible caminar en estos? Quiero decir, solo moriría... —y luego paró en seco, mirándome como diciendo lo siento, como si fuera un crimen la mención de la muerte a los moribundos

Sonreí de lado mientras las chicas intercambian miradas, de pronto Hanna cogió un par de zapatos y me los dio, tratando de tapar la incomodidad

Hanna: Deberías probártelos

Yo: Preferiría morir—le aseguré.

Las tres se miraron y yo solo reí. Terminé solo escogiendo unas sandalias para así tener algo que comprar, luego me senté en una de las banquetas opuestas a una banca de zapatos y observé a Hanna serpentear su camino por los pasillos, comprando con el tipo de interés y concentración que uno usualmente asociaría con ajedrez profesional.

Spencer explicaba a Aria las desventajas de usar tacones altos todo el tiempo mientras Aria pretendía escucharla.

Tenía muchas ganas de sacar Midnight Dawnsy leer por un rato, pero sabía que eso sería grosero, así que solo observé a Hanna.

Ocasionalmente ella regresaba agarrando una víctima de tacón cerrado y decía:

Hanna: ¿Este? —y yo intentaba hacer un comentario inteligente sobre el zapato, y luego finalmente trajo estos tres pares de zapatos, y me compró mis sandalias.

Spencer: ¿Antropología?

Que es una librería y es por tanto la tienda favorita de Spencer, y antes de que Hanna se queje y Aria pretenda estar muy lejos, dije.

Yo: De hecho, tengo que volver a casa, estoy cansada.

Spencer: Claro, por supuesto

Hanna: Tengo que verte más seguido, amiga - Puso sus manos en mis hombros, me besó en ambas mejillas,

Aria: eso es verdad te extrañamos Em – me abrazo fuertemente

Spencer: cuídate mucho Em. Si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarnos

Sin más se alejaron y yo las vi partir, sin embargo, no fui a casa. Le había dicho a mi madre que me recogiera a las seis, y aunque sabía que ella estaba en el centro comercial o en el parqueadero, igual quería las próximas dos horas para mí. Me gustaba mi madre, pero su cercanía perpetua a veces me hacía sentir nerviosamente rara. Y también me gustaban las chicas. De verdad lo hacía. Pero con tres años retirada de una exposición escolar de tiempo completo de mis compañeros, sentía una cierta distancia insalvable entre nosotras.

Creo que mis amigas querían ayudarme a través de mi cáncer, pero eventualmente se dieron cuenta que no podían. Por una razón, no hay un a través. Así que me excusaba por motivos de dolor y fatiga, cuando a través de los años tenía seguido que ver a Hanna, Spencer o Aria. De verdad, siempre dolía. Siempre dolía no respirar como una persona normal, innecesariamente recordándole a tus pulmones el ser pulmones, forzándote a aceptar como algo sin solución el arrastrante dolor raspante de dentro a afuera de la oxigenación. Así que no estaba mintiendo, exactamente. Solo estaba escogiendo ente las verdades.

Encontré una banca rodeada por una tienda de regalos irlandesa, la Fountain Pen Emporium, un outlet de gorras de basquetbol, una esquina del centro comercial en la que incluso Hanna nunca compraría, y empecé a leer "Midnight Dawns".

Apareció una frase de cadáver cerca al 1:1, y pasé a través de eso sin ni siquiera mirarlo. Me gustaba el Sargento Max Mayhem, aunque él no tenía mucho de una personalidad técnica, pero más que todo me gustaban que sus aventuras siguieran pasando. Siempre había más chicos malos para matar y más chicos buenos para salvar.

Nuevas guerra empezaron incluso antes de que las viejas las hubiera ganado. No había leído una serie real como esa desde que era una niña, y era excitante vivir de nuevo en una infinita acción. A veinte hojas del final de "Midnight Dawns", las cosas parecieron ponerse poco prometedoras para Mayhem cuando fue disparado diecisiete veces mientras intentaba rescatar una rubia americana rehén de los enemigos. Pero como lectora, no me desesperé.

El esfuerzo de guerra podría seguir sin él. Podría y va a haber secuelas protagonizadas por sus compañeros: El especialista Manny Loco, el Soldado raso Jasper Jacks y el resto.

Estaba a punto de terminar cuando una pequeña niña con unas trenzas abrochadas apareció enfrente de mí y dijo

Niña: ¿Que hay en tu nariz?

Yo: Um, se llama cánula. Estos tubos me dan oxígeno y me ayudan a respirar

Su madre (se abalanzó hacia ella): Katie – dijo desaprobadoramente,

Yo: No, no, está bien — Porque lo estaba totalmente

Katie: ¿Me ayudarían a respirar también?

Yo: No sé. Probemos.

Me lo saqué y dejé que Katie se pusiera la cánula en la nariz y respirara.

Katie; Hace cosquillas

Yo: Lo sé, ¿cierto?

Katie: Creo que estoy respirando mejor.

Yo: ¿Si?

Katie: Sí.

Yo; Bueno, desearía poder darte mi cánula pero como que de verdad necesito la ayuda.

Ya sentía la pérdida. Me concentré en mi respiración mientras Jackie me devolvía los tubos. Les di una rápida limpiada con mi camiseta, até los tubos detrás de mis orejas, y la puse en su lugar.

Katie: Gracias por dejarme probarlo

Yo: No hay problema.

Su madre: Katie — dijo de nuevo, y esta vez la dejé irse.

Regresé al libro, donde el Sargento Max Mayhem estaba lamentando que sólo tuviera una vida para dar por su país, pero seguí pensando en esa pequeña niña, y en lo mucho que me gustaba.

La otra cosa sobre Spencer, Hanna o Aria, creo, que era que nunca me podría volver a sentir natural hablando con ella. Cualquier intento de simular una interacción normal era depresiva porque era tan notoriamente obvio que cualquiera con el que hablara el resto de mi vida se sentiría incómodo y consiente de sí mismo mientras me rodeara, excepto tal vez niños como Katie quienes no conocieron nada mejor

De todas maneras, de verdad me gustaba estar sola. Me gustaba estar sola con el pobre Sargento Max Mayhem, quien oh, vamos, no va a sobrevivirá esos diecisiete balazos, ¿lo hará?

_Alerta de spoiler: vive_


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO IV**

Me fui a la cama algo temprano esa noche, cambiándome a bóxers de hombre y una camiseta antes de trepar bajo las frazadas de mi cama, la cual era tamaño queen y estaba coronada con almohadas y era uno de mis lugares favoritos en el mundo.

Y luego comencé a leer "Una Aflicción Imperial" por millonésima vez, es sobre una chica llamada Anna (en el libro le dicen "A"), quien narra la historia, y su madre de un ojo, que es una jardinera profesional obsesionada con los tulipanes, y tienen una vida normal de clase media baja en una pequeña ciudad al centro de California hasta que "A" contrae este raro cáncer de sangre.

Pero no es un libro de cáncer, porque los libros de cáncer apestan. Como, en libros de cáncer, la persona con cáncer comienza una beneficencia que reúne dinero para luchar contra el cáncer, ¿no? Y este compromiso con la caridad le recuerda a la persona con cáncer la bondad esencial de la humanidad y le hace sentir amado/a y apoyado/a porque dejará un legado de curación de cáncer.

Pero en UAI, "A" decide que ser una persona con cáncer que comienza una beneficencia de cáncer es un poco narcisista, así que comienza una beneficencia llamada La Fundación de "A" para gente con cáncer que quiere sanar la cólera. Además, "A" es honesta sobre todo aquello en una manera que nadie lo es realmente: A través del libro, se refiere a sí misma como el efecto secundario, lo que es completamente correcto.

Los niños con cáncer esencialmente son efectos secundarios de la inexorable mutación que hace la diversidad de la vida en la tierra posible. Así que a medida que avanza la historia, se pone más enferma, los tratamientos y la enfermedad compiten para matarla, y su mamá se enamora de este comerciante de tulipanes holandés que "A" llama el Hombre Tulipán Holandés. El Hombre Tulipán Holandés tiene mucho dinero e ideas muy excéntricas sobre cómo tratar el cáncer, pero "A" cree que este hombre puede ser un estafador, posiblemente ni siquiera holandés, y luego justo cuando el posible holandés y su madre están a punto de casarse y "A" va a comenzar con este loco nuevo régimen de tratamiento que involucra hierba de trigo y bajas dosis de arsénico, el libro termina justo en el medio de eso.

Lo sé es una decisión muy literaria y todo y probablemente parte de la razón por la que amo tanto este libro, pero hay algo recomendable en una historia que termina. Y si no puede terminar, entonces al menos debería continuar en la perpetuidad como las aventuras del Pelotón del Sargento Max Mayhem.

Entiendo que la historia termina porque "A" murió o se enfermó demasiado para escribir y esta cosa de la frase a medias era para reflejar como la vida realmente termina y lo que sea, pero había otros personajes además de "A" en la historia, y parecía injusto que nunca supiera qué pasaría con ellos.

He escrito, encargándoselo a su editorial, una docena de cartas a Alison DiLaurentis, cada una pidiendo respuestas a algunas preguntas sobre que pasa después del final de la historia: si el Hombre Tulipán Holandés es un estafador, si la madre de "A" termina casada con él, qué ocurre con el estúpido hámster de "A", el cual su mamá odia, si los amigos de "A" se gradúan de secundaria, todas esas cosas.

Pero ella nunca respondió ninguna de mis cartas. UAI era el único libro que Alison DiLaurentis había escrito, y todo lo que se suponía que se sabía era que se había mudado de los Estados Unidos a los Países Bajos y se había vuelto algo solitaria. Imaginaba que estaba trabajando en una secuela ambientada en los Países Bajos, tal vez la mamá de "A" y el Hombre Tulipán Holandés se habían terminado mudando allá e intentaban comenzar una nueva vida. Pero han pasado años desde que Una Aflicción Imperial salió, y DiLaurentis no había publicado mucho más que una entrada de blog. No podía esperar para siempre.

Mientras releía esa noche, continuaba distrayéndome al imaginar a Paige McCullers leyendo las mismas palabras. Me preguntaba si le gustaría, o lo descartaría por pretencioso. Luego recordé mi promesa de llamarle luego de leer "El Precio del Amanecer", así que encontré su número en su portada y le mandé un mensaje.

TEXT: _Reseña del Precio del Amanecer: Demasiados cadáveres. Insuficientes adjetivos. ¿Qué tal UAI?_

Respondió un minuto después:

TEXT: _Si bien recuerdo, prometiste LLAMAR cuando terminaras el libro, no enviar un mensaje de texto._

Sonreí y le llamé

Paige: Emily Fields —dijo al contestar

Yo: ¿Así que lo leíste?

Paige: Bueno, no lo he terminado. Es de seiscientas cincuenta y una páginas y he tenido veinticuatro horas.

Yo: ¿Cuánto llevas?

Paige: Cuatrocientas cincuenta y tres.

Yo: ¿Y?

Paige: Voy a suspender el juicio hasta que termine. Sin embargo, diré que me siento algo avergonzada de haberte dado "El Precio del Amanecer"

Yo: No lo estés. Ya estoy en "Réquiem para Mayhem"

Paige: Una brillante adición para la serie. Así que, bien, ¿el Hombre Tulipán Holandés es un estafador? Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre él.

Yo: Sin adelantos

Paige: Si es algo menos que un completo caballero, voy a arrancarle los ojos.

Yo: Así que estás metida en ello.

Paige: ¡Suspendiendo juicio! ¿Cuándo puedo verte?

Yo: Definitivamente no hasta que termines "Una Aflicción Imperial"—Disfrutaba ser coqueta.

Paige: Entonces mejor cuelgo y comienzo a leer

Yo: Más te vale —dije, y la línea se cortó sin otra palabra.

Coquetear era nuevo para mí, pero me gustaba. A la mañana siguiente tenía Poesía Americana del Siglo Veinte en el MCC. Esta mujer mayor nos dio un discurso en el que se las arregló para hablar por noventa minutos sobre Sylvia Plath sin citar ninguna de las palabras de Sylvia Plath.

Cuando salí de clases, mamá estaba parada en la curva al frente del edificio.

Yo: ¿Esperaste aquí todo el tiempo? —le pregunté mientras ella se apresuraba para ayudarme a arrastrar mi carro y tanque dentro del auto.

Mamá: No, recogí la ropa de la tintorería y fui a la oficina de correos.

Yo: ¿Y luego?

Mamá: Tenía un libro para leer

Yo: Y yo soy la que necesita una vida —sonreí, y ella intentó sonreírme de vuelta, pero había algo endeble en ella. Después de un segundo, dije—: ¿Quieres ir a ver una película?

Mamá: Claro. ¿Algo que quieras ver?

Yo: Sólo hagamos la cosa en que uno va y ve lo que sea que esté por comenzar —cerró la puerta por mí y caminó hacia el lado del conductor.

Nos dirigimos hacia el teatro Castleton y vimos una película en 3D sobre jerbos que hablan. Era algo graciosa, de hecho. Cuando salí de la película, tenía cuatro mensajes de texto de Paige.

TEXT: _Dime que a mi copia le faltan las últimas veinte páginas o algo._

TEXT:_ Emily Fields, dime que no he llegado al final de este libro._

TEXT: _OH DIOS MÍO SE CASAN O NO OH DIOS MÍO QUÉ ES ESTO_

TEXT: _¿Supongo que "A" muere así que sólo termina? CRUEL. Llámame cuando puedas. Espero que todo esté bien._

Así que cuando llegué a casa salí al jardín y me senté en esta silla de patio oxidada y lo llamé. Era un día nublado, típico en Rosewood: el tipo de clima que te encierra. En nuestro jardín de atrás predominaba mi columpio de la infancia, que lucía algo anegado y patético.

Paige respondió en el tercer tono.

Paige: Emily Fields

Yo: Así que bienvenida a la dulce tortura de leer Una Aflicción...

Me detuve cuando escuché un fuerte sollozo del otro lado de la línea

Yo: ¿Estás bien?

Paige: Estoy magnífica. Sin embargo, estoy con Toby, que parece que está descompensándose—Más gemidos. Como el lloriqueo de un animal herido. Paige dirigió su atención a Toby—. Amigo. Amigo. ¿Emily del grupo de apoyo hace esto mejor o peor? Toby. Concéntrate. En. Mí —Después de un minuto, Paige me dice—. ¿Puedes encontrarnos en mi casa en, digamos, veinte minutos?

Yo: Claro —digo, y cuelgo.

Si pudieras manejar en línea recta, solo tomaría como cinco minutos llegar de mi casa a la de Paige, pero no puedes manejar en línea recta porque el Parque Holliday está al medio.

A pesar de que era una inconveniencia geográfica, realmente me gustaba el Parque Holliday. Cuando era una niña, caminaba por el Río Blanco con mi papá y siempre estaba ese increíble momento cuando me tiraría hacia arriba en el aire, solo lanzarme lejos de él y yo estiraría mis brazos mientras volaba y él estiraría los suyos, y luego ambos veríamos que nuestros brazos no se iban a tocar y que nadie iba a atraparme, y nos asustaría un poco de la mejor forma posible, y luego caería con las piernas en el agua y después saldría por aire completamente sana y la corriente me traería de vuelta a él mientras decía de nuevo, papi, de nuevo.

Me estacioné en el camino de entrada justo al lado de un viejo Toyota sedan negro y pensé que era el auto de Toby. Cargando el tanque detrás de mí, caminé hacia la puerta. Golpeé. El papá de Paige contestó.

Papá de Paige: Solo Emily. Qué bueno verte.

Yo: Paige dijo que podía venir

Papá de Paige: Sí, ella y Toby están en el sótano

En ese momento hubo un grito desde abajo

Papá de Paige (sacudió suavemente su cabeza): Ese sería Toby. Jen tuvo que salir. El sonido... —dijo, descarriándose—. De todas formas, supongo que te necesitan abajo. ¿Puedo cargar tú, uh, tanque? —preguntó.

Yo: Nah, estoy bien. Gracias de todas formas, Señor McCullers.

Papá de Paige: Nick —dijo.

Estaba algo asustada de ir abajo. Escuchar a la gente aullar en miseria no está entre mis pasatiempos favoritos. Pero bajé.

Paige: Emily Fields —dijo al escuchar mis pasos—Toby, Emily del grupo de apoyo está bajando. Emily, un recordatorio delicado: Toby está en el medio de un episodio psicótico.

Paige y Toby estaban sentados en el suelo en sillas de juego con forma de una perezosa L, mirando fijamente la enorme televisión. La pantalla estaba dividida entre el punto de vista de Toby en la izquierda, y el de Paige en la derecha. Eran soldados luchando en una ciudad moderna seriamente dañada. Reconocí el lugar de "El Precio del Amanecer".

Mientras me acercaba, no vi nada inusual: sólo dos adolescentes sentados bajo el resplandor de una enorme televisión fingiendo matar gente. Sólo cuando me puse en paralelo a ellos vi el rostro de Toby. Lágrimas corrían por sus enrojecidas mejillas en un flujo continuo, su rostro una tensa máscara de dolor. Él miro a la pantalla, sin siquiera mirarme, y aulló, todo el momento machacando su control.

Paige: ¿Cómo estas, Emily?

Yo: Estoy bien —dije—. ¿Toby?

No respondió. Ni siquiera el más mínimo indicio de que fuera consciente de mi existencia. Sólo las lágrimas cayendo por su rostro hacia su remera negra. Paige apartó la vista de la pantalla muy brevemente.

Paige: Te ves bien - Estaba vistiendo este vestido que justo pasaba las rodillas que había tenido siempre. - Las chicas piensan que sólo tienen permitido usar vestidos en ocasiones formales, pero me gusta una mujer que dice, tu sabes, voy a ver a un chico que está teniendo una crisis nerviosa, un chico cuya conexión con el sentido de la vista es débil, y cielos maldita sea, voy a usar un vestido para él.

Yo: Y aun así —dije—. Toby ni siquiera me va a echar un vistazo. Muy enamorado de Jenna, supongo —Lo que resultó en un catastrófico sollozo.

Paige: Es un tema un poco delicado —explicó —. Toby, no sabe sobre ti, pero tengo la vaga sensación de que estamos siendo desbordados. —Y luego de vuelta a mí—. Toby y Jenna ya no son una empresa en marcha, pero él no quiere hablar al respecto. Sólo quiere llorar y jugar Contrainsurgencia 2: El Precio del Alba.

Yo: Bastante justo

Paige: Toby, siento una creciente preocupación sobre nuestra posición. Si estás de acuerdo, dirígete a esa estación de energía, y te cubriré. —Toby corrió hacia un indescriptible edificio mientras Paige disparo con una ametralladora salvajemente en una serie de rápidas explosiones, corriendo detrás de él. - De cualquier forma, no hace daño hablar con él. Si tienes algunas sabias palabras.

Yo: Últimamente pienso que su respuesta es probablemente apropiada —dije mientras una explosión de disparos de Toby mató a un enemigo que asomó su cabeza fuera de detrás de la corteza quemada de una camioneta. Paige asintió a la pantalla.

Paige: El dolor demanda ser sentido - dijo, que era una línea de "Una Aflicción Imperia" - ¿Estás seguro de que no hay nadie detrás de nosotros? - preguntó a Toby. Momentos después, balas trazadoras empezaron a zumbar sobre sus cabezas—. Oh, maldita sea, Toby —dijo Paige - No pretendo criticarte en tu momento de mayor debilidad, pero nos permitiste ser flanqueados, y ahora no hay nada entre los terroristas y la escuela - El personaje de Toby se echó a correr hacia el fuego, zigzagueando en un callejón estrecho.

Yo: Puedes ir sobre el puente y haz un círculo de regreso —dije, una táctica que conocía gracias a "El Precio del Alba".

Paige (suspiró): Tristemente, el puente ya está bajo control insurgente debido a la formulación de cuestionables estrategias de mi cohorte privado.

Toby: ¿Yo?...¡¿Yo?! Eres tú quien sugirió que nos refugiáramos en la maldita estación de energía.

Paige se alejó de la pantalla por un segundo y le mostró su sonrisa torcida a Toby.

Paige: Sabía que podías hablar, amigo. Ahora vamos a salvar algunos niños de escuela de ficción.

Juntos, corrieron hacia abajo por el callejón, disparando y escondiéndose en los momentos adecuados, hasta que llegaron a esta escuela de un piso y de una habitación. Se agacharon debajo de un muro a través de la calle e interceptaron al enemigo uno a uno.

Yo: ¿Por qué quieren meterse en la escuela? – pregunté

Paige: Quieren a los niños como rehenes - respondió Paige. Sus hombros redondeados por encima de su control, golpeando botones, sus antebrazos tensos, venas visibles. Toby se inclinó hacia la pantalla, el control bailando en sus manos de dedos delgados - Consíguelo, consíguelo, consíguelo - Las ondas de terroristas continuaron, y acribillaron a cada uno, sus tiros asombrosamente precisos, como debían ser, con el fin de disparar a la escuela. - ¡Granada! ¡Granada! - gritó Paige mientras algo se arqueó a través de la pantalla, rebotando en la entrada de la escuela, y luego rodó contra la puerta.

Toby (dejó caer su control con decepción): Si los bastardos no pueden tomar rehenes, sólo los mataran y van a reclamar que lo hicimos nosotros.

Paige: ¡Cúbreme! —dijo mientras saltaba debajo del muro y corrió hacia la escuela.

Toby buscó a tientas su control y luego empezó a disparar mientras las balas llovían en Paige, que estaba disparando una vez y luego dos pero aún corría

Paige (gritando): ¡NO PUEDES MATAR A MAX MAYHEM! - y con una agitación final de combinaciones de botones, se giró hacia la granada, que detonó debajo de él. Su desmembrado cuerpo explotó como un geiser y la pantalla se puso roja.

Una gutural voz dijo: MISION FRACASADA - pero Paige pareció pensar de otra manera mientras sonrió a sus vestigios en la pantalla. Ella alcanzó su bolsillo, sacó un cigarrillo, y lo metió entre sus dientes

Paige: Salvé a los niños

Yo: Temporalmente. Toda salvación es temporal

Paige (disparó de nuevo): Les compré un minuto. Tal vez ese sea el minuto que compre una hora, que es la hora que compre un año. Nadie va a comprárselos por siempre, Emily Fields, pero mi vida les compró un minuto. Y eso es algo.

Yo: Vaya, bien. Estamos hablando sólo de píxeles.

Se encogió de hombros, como si creyera que el juego tal vez fuera real. Toby estaba lamentándose una vez más. Paige volvió la cabeza de nuevo hacia él.

Paige: ¿Alguien más va a la misión, soldado?

Toby sacudió la cabeza diciendo no. Se inclinó sobre Paige para mirarme y a través de las cuerdas vocales fuertemente engarzadas dijo

Toby: Ella no querrá hacerlo después.

Yo: Ella no querrá abandonar a un chico ciego

Él asintió, a las lágrimas no les gustan las lágrimas tanto como un tranquilo metrónomo, seguro, infinito.

Toby: Dijo que no podía manejarlo, estoy por perder mi visión y ella no podrá manejarlo.

Yo estaba pensando sobre la palabra manejar, y todas las cosas incontenibles que se manejan.

Yo: Lo siento

Él se limpió su empapado rostro con una manga. Detrás de sus lentes, los ojos de Toby parecían tan grandes que todo lo demás en su rostro de algún modo desapareció y sólo había esos desencarnados ojos flotantes puestos en mí, uno real, uno de vidrio.

Toby: Es inaceptable. Es totalmente inaceptable.

Yo: Bien, para ser justos, quiero decir, probablemente ella no pueda manejarlo. Ni tú puedes, pero ella no tiene que manejarlo. Y tú sí.

Toby: Me mantuve diciéndole a ella "siempre" hoy, "siempre, siempre, siempre", y ella sólo seguía discutiendo conmigo y no diciéndolo en respuesta. Era como si ya me hubiese ido, ¿sabes? ¡"Siempre" era una promesa! ¿Cómo puedes sólo romper una promesa?

Yo: A veces la gente no entiende las promesas que están haciendo cuando las están haciendo —Toby me lanzó una mirada.

Toby: Bien, por supuesto. Pero mantienes la promesa de todas formas. Eso es lo que es el amor. Amor es mantener una promesa de todos modos. ¿No crees en el amor verdadero?

No respondí. No tenía una respuesta. Pero pensé que si el amor verdadero existía, esta era una buena definición de este.

Toby: Bien, yo creo en el amor verdadero. Y la amo. Y ella hizo una promesa. Me prometió que un siempre.

Se paró y dio un paso hacia mí. Me levanté, pensando que él quería un abrazo o algo, pero luego sólo giró alrededor, como si no pudiera recordar por que se paró en primer lugar, y luego Paige y yo vimos rabia instalada en su rostro.

Paige: Toby.

Toby: ¿Qué?

Paige: Te ves un poco... perdón por el doble sentido, mi amigo, pero hay algo un poco inquietante en tus ojos.

De repente Toby empezó a patear fuertemente su silla de juegos, la cual hace un salto mortal para atrás hacia la cama de Paige.

Paige: Aquí vamos - Toby persiguió la silla y la pateó nuevamente. – Sí, consíguelo. ¡Patea hasta el cansancio esa silla!

Toby pate a silla de nuevo, hasta que esta rebotó contra la cama de Paige, y luego agarró una de las almohadas y empezó a golpearla contra la pared entre la cama y la estantería de trofeos que estaba por encima.

Paige me miró, con el cigarrillo aún en su boca y una media sonrisa.

Paige: No puedo parar de pensar en ese libro.

Yo: Lo sé, ¿cierto?

Paige: ¿Nunca dijo que pasó a los otros personajes?

Yo: No

Toby estaba todavía estrangulando a la pared con la almohada.

Yo: Se mudó a Ámsterdam, lo que me hace pensar que tal vez está escribiendo una secuela de "El Hombre del Tulipán Holandés", pero no ha publicado nada. Nunca fue entrevistada. No parece estar online. Le he escrito un puñado de cartas preguntado qué pasa con todos, pero nunca respondió. Así que... sí.

Paré de hablar porque Paige no parecía estar escuchando. En cambio, estaba entornando los ojos hacia Toby.

Paige: Aguanta - musitó hacia mí. Caminó hacia Toby y lo agarró por los hombros - Amigo, las almohadas no se rompen. Trata con algo que se rompa.

Toby alcanzó un trofeo de natación de un estante encima de la cama y luego lo sostuvo encima de su cabeza como si estuviera esperando por un permiso.

Paige: Si… ¡Sí! —El trofeo se estrelló contra el piso, Toby pisó fuerte el trofeo. - ¡Sí! ¡Tómalo! - Y luego de vuelta a mí. - Estuve buscando un modo de decirle a mi padre que últimamente estoy teniendo una especie de odio por la natación y deportes en general, y pienso que lo encontré. —Los trofeos cayeron uno después del otro, y Toby los pisó y gritó mientras Paige y yo estábamos parados a unos pies de distancia, dando testimonio de la locura. Los pobres, destrozados trofeos cubrían el suelo alfombrado. Toby se mantuvo atacando los trofeos, pisoteándolos con los pies, gritando, sin aliento, sudoroso, hasta que finalmente colapsó encima de los irregulares desechos de trofeos

Paige caminó hacia él y lo miró.

Paige: ¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó.

Toby: No —masculló, con su pecho agitado.

Paige: Esa es la cosa sobre el dolor - y luego me miró - Demanda ser sentido


End file.
